1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fiber optic connector structure and, more particularly, to a fiber optic connector structure which is used to connect optical fibers at a construction site.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An optical fiber can transmit signals quickly, can separate electromagnetic noises, and can avoid signal loss at high bandwidth. A conventional fiber optic connector is fixed in a fiber optic terminal device to be served as a connecting part of optical paths while connecting optical fibers together.
For easy construction, a conventional fiber optic connector can be operated at a construction site after assembling the fiber optic connector at the factory. Such a fiber optic connector is used to retain a fiber stub which is assembled at the factory beforehand and a field fiber which is assembled at the scene. As shown in FIGS. 1, 1A, 2, 2A, 3 and 3A, three conventional fiber optic connector structures contain a fixing member A, a retaining piece B, and a locking member C. The fixing member A includes a fix face A1 on which a notch A2 is defined to insert a fiber stub D which is assembled at the factory beforehand and a field fiber E which is assembled at the scene. Thereafter, the fiber stub D is aligned and connected with the field fiber E. In addition, between the fiber stub D and the field fiber E is fed a matching fluid F to prevent optical signal loss from connecting the fiber stub D and the field fiber E together. The retaining piece B is covered on the fixing member A or is integrally formed with the fixing member A. The retaining piece B includes a clamping face B1 opposite to the fix face A1. Between the clamping face B1 and the fix face A1 is defined a gap G communicating with exterior environment. The locking member C is fitted on the fixing member A and the retaining piece B and provides a force to the clamping face B1 of the retaining piece B and the fix face A1 of the fixing member A, so that the clamping face B1 retains the fiber stub D and the field fiber E in the notch A2.
However, the matching fluid F leaks and evaporates from the gap G easily, so a loss of the optical signals between the fiber stub D and the field fiber E increases easily. Also, when the locking member C provides the force to the clamping face B1 of the retaining piece B and the fix face A1 of the fixing member A, the conventional fiber optic connector structures cannot be calibrated, and the clamping face B1 cannot retain the fiber stub D and the field fiber E evenly, so the fiber stub D and the field fiber E cannot align and connect with each other precisely.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.